Nothin' on You Mimi
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: GIR sings a song to Mimi. Fluffy, sweet, and written by Smileyfrozenwaffle13.


**A cute little song fic with GaMr, that eventually leads to ZaTr. This is based on what I think would happen after the episode Tak: the Hideous New Girl. Obviously based on the song "Nothin' on you", only with edited lyrics to fit Invader Zim lifestyle. One shot. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: LADY GAGA! Just kidding, I don't own Invader Zim, and I'm pretty sure Lady Gaga doesn't either.**

Tak was screaming her head off. You couldn't exactly blame her, since Zim just ejected her off of his ship, and took her mission. _It's Mimi's fault, _the angry Irken thought. Why Mimi malfunctioned and acted as crazy as GIR, Tak will never know.

Meanwhile, Zim and GIR were in space flying around, and Zim was doing what the Tallests ordered him to do, because they just wanted to get him away from them. GIR really missed Mimi, because he thought it was funny when Mimi chopped off the lawn gnome's heads and then his head came off in the process , and when she threw him out of the weenie stand, he giggled like a little girl, because he felt loved. (A/N: Isn't that the funniest/cutest thing that GIR could think? Yeah so what if it's kind of disturbing?) GIR really wanted to tell Mimi his feelings about her, but he knew he couldn't without stammering. Then, he remembered a human song on the radio that he heard on the radio once. It was by some guy named B.O.B, and GIR thought it was the perfect way to confess his love. So, when Zim passed by Tak's squid-like escape pod, GIR jumped out of the voot, and somehow managed to get into Tak's pod, and Zim was so enraged that he jumped out of his voot and confronted GIR, Tak and Mimi. But before Mimi's and GIR's master had any angry words to say, GIR took a deep breath, and burst into song, with a voice all of them had never heard before:

_Beautiful SIRs, all over Irk,_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you, Mimi,_

_Nothin' on you Mimi,_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey,_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say,_

_'Cuz they got nothin' on you, Mimi,_

_Nothin' on you Mimi,_

Everyone was shocked at GIR's song and voice, and they said nothing as he kept singing:

_I know you feel where I'm comin' from,_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done,_

_Most of it was really for the heck of the fun,_

_On a carousel so around I spun,_

_With no direction, just tryna get some,_

_Tryna chase pigs, livin' in the booby-trapped sun,_

_And so I lost more than I ever won,_

_And honestly, I ended up with none._

_It's so much nonsense, it's on my paper clip conscience_

_I'm thinkin' maybe I should get it out,_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant,_

_But I was wondering, if there was somethin' that you wanna know,_

_But never mind that, we should let it go,_

_Cause we don't wanna be another T.V. episode,_

_And all the bad thoughts, just let em' go go go,_

_Beautiful SIRs, all over Irk,_

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you, Mimi,_

_Nothin' on you, Mimi,_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey,_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say,_

_'Cuz they got nothin' on you, Mimi,_

_Nothin' on you Mimi,_

_Hands down there will never be another one (nope)_

_I've been around and I never seen another one (never)_

_Because your style, I really ain't got nothin' on (nothing)_

_And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on? (ha ha)_

_Mimi you the whole package_

_And you listen to your mastah,_

_And you keep it real, while the others stay plastic_

_You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop- now think about it,_

_I've seen the Blorchians, I've seen the Vortians,_

_Even the Meekrob (whoa-whoa,)_

_Back home in Irk, to Conventia,_

_But you always steal the show,_

_And just like that girl, you got me froze,_

_Like a Nintendo 64,_

_If you never knew, well now you know, know, know,_

_[Sings Chorus]_

_Yeah, and that's just how we do it, and Imma just let this ride…_

And GIR stopped singing. Everyone stared in shocked silence, but Mimi's artificial heart was pounding in her chest, and she went up and hugged GIR as tight as possible. Both invaders stared at GIR and Mimi, and then looked at each other. Finally, Zim spoke: "Well, *cough* if our SIRs like each other, then uhh, we might as well get used to each other too." Tak smiled a small smile, and Zim returned it back. Then, Zim invited Tak to his ship while GIR and Mimi were dancing together. They all went back to Earth, Tak and Zim nearly destroying it _together,_ and Mimi and GIR shared the moon _together_ as well. It was a perfect ending to a day on Earth.

**THE END! Finally! I wrote a fic about what I want to happen to Tak and Zim, and GIR and Mimi. Let Aurora know if you have any questions about the choice of lyrics. By the way, I do realize that I left out one small part at the end. I did that because I didn't feel like putting it in there, yes I know I sound lazy, thanks for rubbin' it in. R&R please! Smileyfrozenwaffle13 over and out of waffles.**


End file.
